


Dreauxee Mating Habits

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dreauxee mating habits, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra/Dreauxee Riyluxmn, Hunk tries to be a supportive best friend, Lance is totally okay with it, Lance learns a lot more about alien Sex from Coran than he wanted to, M/M, Made up alien species - Freeform, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating, Riylumn wrecks Lance, Riyluxmn is a little beast, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Underage Sex, distressed Riyluxmn, m/m/m relationship, really the whole team is just fed up with the Dreauxee’s habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: It hasn’t even been a few days since Keith left to return to The Blade of Marmora and Lance is starting to realize he’s bit off more than he can chew. He promised Keith he’d do everything in his power to keep Riy happy and loved, but when the Dreauxee’s distress starts messing with the Blades missions the Red Paladin is treading on thin ice. Especially when the Dreauxee’s god father starts personally calling Lance to demand what’s wrong with his god son and threatening to send Keith back to fix the problem at hand.With the idea of their eldest mate on the verge of coming back Lance makes it his mission to cheer up Riyluxmn and get to the bottom of his distress. Too bad for Lance it involves having a talk with Coran he never wanted, an embarrassing talk with his best friend, and probably the best sex of his entire life with his little instinctual mate...Quiznak, his mates are going to be the end of him.





	Dreauxee Mating Habits

—> [Riyluxmn’s Character Sheet](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/23213071_1581065828644873_1518540746581347229_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=331af7c66321957208bc3bd59ac3c816&oe=5B8299CE) <—

* * *

 

When Lance had silently promised Keith he’d do everything in his power to keep their little mate happy, safe, and loved while the oldest was gone he had meant it. Because deep down he knew the moment Keith was gone Riyluxmn was going to be depressed and upset. The little Dreauxee hybrid had an alien Galra connection with the newest Blade and something like that was sacred and apparently, according to Kolivan, eternal. So when their eldest mate left to return back to The Blade of Marmora, and continue his training and missions, Lance had been prepared. However, he hadn’t realized just how prepared he had to be.

Within the first few hours that Keith was gone their little mate had stayed in the Castle’s hangar and watched the doors that their ship had left through. His gaze focusing in and out, no doubt communicating with other Blades, and his wings and tail twitching occasionally. The teen refusing to move from his curled up position on the floor, refusing to accept food when offered, and shrugged off the blanket Lance had tried to offer him. Instead he sat here and watched, seemingly waiting for what the Cuban had to guess was Keith’s return. Of course as much as Lance wanted to tell the little hybrid Keith wasn’t coming back in a few hours or a few days he knew it was a bad idea. Riy had fallen apart when Friedren died, nearly broken when he believed Keith had died, and he would probably end up in a crying mess if Lance told him the truth. So against the Cubans better judgement he had kept silent and sat beside their little mate for a few hours.

Nothing but silence and the occasional twitch of the Dreauxee’s extra appendages interrupted the silence, till the little teen had started to slowly nod off. His head dropping every once in awhile and snapping back up in defiance while Lance quietly watched him. The Cuban sliding an arm around the smaller and letting a smile fall over his face as Riy fell asleep against him not long after. Of course he waited before he moved the smaller, fearing if he immediately picked him up Riy would snap awake and resume his vigil, and had carried the little teen back to their room and put him to bed. Lance being the responsible mate he was had surrounded the Dreauxee with Keith’s scent, whether it was his pillow, jacket, or anything else he could get his hands on, to keep the smaller calm during his first day back to work. The Cuban more than proud with himself when the hybrid curled up into a blissful sleep and stayed that way, before going about his Paladin duties. However from there the difficulty ramped up significantly.

The moment a distress alarm went off in the Castle of Lions or a loud noise echoed through the halls the little hybrid was awake and in a slight panic. The little Dreauxee calling out for Lance, and most likely Keith if Kolivan’s urgent and annoyed message to them later had any clue, to see if he was alright. And of course Lance immediately replied to keep the teen calm, but more often than not Riy needed to see and touch him physically to make sure he was alright. Something he couldn’t do for Keith since he wasn’t there, and something that proved difficult when Lance was doing his work as a Paladin of Voltron. Because no matter how cute, adorable, and irresistible his mate was Riy’s species doted on his mates early in their relationship and because of those complications it created problems for everyone involved.

First and foremost Lance and the team, who were lenient in the beginning about the Dreauxee’s predicament, but after awhile their annoyance and disappointment started to show. From Hunk and Pidge’s disapproving frowns, Allura’s talks to the Red Paladin, and Shiro’s annoyed looks it became apparent very quickly that the issue at hand wasn’t going away easily and the team wasn’t alright with that. Even Matt, Riy’s safe haven when Keith and Lance had fought, seemed a little distressed over the little Dreauxee and had tried his own methods to cheer Riy up. However all his attempts had failed rather quickly and the rebel fighter only watched the teen in pity whenever Riy ran to Lance’s side and tackled him into a hug.

On the other side of the coin Riy’s distressed and unstable state heavily affected The Blade of Marmora. As the organization's communication hub Riy was their most valuable asset while out in the field and to have their connection to other Blades suddenly cut out or disconnect in the middle of a mission turned into a problem almost immediately. After Riy’s third episode Kolivan had called everyone in the Castle of Lions to make sure the Dreauxee was alright and Lance’s little mate proceeded to apologize profusely, before his godfather had gently encouraged him, which had been a sight to see, and went about his work. However it was currently day three and nothing had changed for the better.

No, Riy was still a mess. Keith was still with the Blades, Lance’s teammates were beyond annoyed and fed up with the Dreauxee’s unblameable behavior, and Kolivan had called them once again to make sure his charge was alright. Which was where Lance was currently, sitting in his chair on the bridge and rubbing a hand over his face as his mate’s godfather demanded to know what was wrong with the Dreauxee and if he was taking care of him correctly. Because apparently he hadn’t been satisfied the first time he called Lance this morning to make sure Riy was alright and after an episode during midday one of the Blades missions almost went sideways and it was apparently now Lance’s fault. Not Keith’s, who was the reason their little mate was so distraught the first place, no! It was Lance’s because he promised he’d take care of the hybrid and he was miserably failing.

“Riy is just a little frazzled right now, Kolivan.” Lance tried to explain once more as the Galra frowned at him on the screen. “He’s never been separated from either of us for long. This was bound to happen and he just needs some more time to adjust is all.”

“Unfortunately we don’t have for this anymore,” Kolivan spoke as the male rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead. “If this continues our communication circuit between Blades could become disrupted and we could lose members because of Riyluxmn’s episodes instead of in the field. We can’t afford this and neither of us can afford to put him through any more stress than he’s under currently. So, I’ll be ordering Keith back to the Castle-”

In an instant Lance was in a panic. Send Keith back? Keith had just got back to The Blade of Marmora a few days ago and just started missions yesterday. If their oldest mate was forced to come back to the Castle of Lions because Lance couldn’t do the jobs he promised the half breed he could do Keith was going to be disappointed and mad at him. He’d spend his entire time trying to convince Riy he didn’t need Keith there to function properly, make the situation worse, and leave like nothing was wrong in the first place because that’s how Keith was. If he didn’t see the situation as a problem that would affect him significantly he brushed it off or tried to play it off as something else and Riy didn’t need that. He needed love and reassurance and-

“I’ll take care of it.” Lance spoke up, interrupting Kolivan who raised an unbelieving eyebrow. The teen slowly getting to his feet and the screen following his movements. “I’ll have this fixed by tomorrow.”

“You better.” Kolivan spoke before the call disconnected and the screen disappeared.

The eerie silence that followed putting Lance on edge as he exited the bridge and stepped out into the hall. A heavy sigh falling from the Cubans lips as he ran his fingers through his hair and headed down the hall. A plan stirring in his head that he hoped would work, but for it to succeed he need not only the courage but the correct knowledge to follow through with it and only one person in the Castle was capable of that. So when Lance activated the door he needed and stepped into the room he was prepared for whatever would come out of this, and however his brain was going to be scarred afterwards.

“Ah, Lance! What do I owe the pleasure?” Coran asked in joy, while the Cuban gave him a shaky smile and moved into the room.

“I need some information about something, Coran.” Lance carefully started as the door closed behind him and sealed his fate.

* * *

By the time Lance finally got the information he needed from Coran and safely got away he had been more than right. His brain was scarred, heavily, and as much as he wanted to rewind time and not know what he did it was necessary to make Riy happy and comfortable again. Lance just wished Coran hadn’t had to have gone into such detail to explain everything to him. He did not need all that in such excruciating detail.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Hunk’s voice called as the Cuban boy looked up from his lap in his seat on the couch. His best friend looking at him in worry and slight fear. “Something happen with Riyluxmn?”

“He’s fine...at least he’s the same, not really fine.” Lance replied with a light laugh as Hunk winced and walked over to him to sit beside him.

“I wish we could help him.” Hunk spoke as the caramel skinned teen looked at the other. “But that’s kind of hard to do with Keith gone.”

“Yeah, well not anymore...at least if my hunch is correct.” The Red Paladin corrected while he rubbed his palms together nervously. “I just got back from taking to Coran, and after a lot more detail than I really needed, I think I might have a solution to all this. I’m just hoping it works.”

A moment of silence fell over them. Hunk watching him with a blank look, before a concerned and grossed out look took over his features.

“Please tell me it’s not some weird alien thing that’ll get you hurt.” Hunk pleaded, causing Lance’s face to flush.

“N-No! It’s nothing like that! A-At least it shouldn’t be!” Lance spoke while his best friend gagged. “I didn’t mean it like that! Riy would never hurt me! And it’s not like that!”

“Dude, you’re mated to two aliens. It is like that.” Hunk deadpanned as the Cubans flush worsened. “How many times has Keith growled over you because someone flirted with you or Riy got territorial?”

“Once! Someone flirted with me once!” Lance defended with a pout, arms crossing over his chest. “And Riy’s species has close bonds with their mates. It’s natural for them.”

“Natural to drag or carry you out of a room and the rest of us never seeing you till the next day?” Hunk questioned, eyebrow raised and the other groaning.

“Alright so it seems weird to you guys, but it’s justified by our standards.” Came Lance’s weak reply. Hunk humming in response. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t like all the attention or anything. It’s kinda nice to be on the receiving end of someone’s feelings, and even if Keith and me butt heads, we all get along decently.”

“Decently?” His best friends tone was flat and full of disbelief as Lance shoved him and got a chuckle from his friend. “I’m joking Lance, a little, but I’m glad you’re happy with them. They’re both good people for you, even if Keith greets moody and Riyluxmn can be clingy. I can tell they love you in their own special ways.”

“Thanks buddy.”

Happy smiles were exchanged between the pair, before the worried and grossed out look reappeared across Hunk’s face.

“But seriously, dude, don’t do anything wier-”

“Alright, I’m out of here!” Lance quickly interrupted, getting to his feet and heading for the door. “I’m not having the safe sex talk with my best friend!”

“Alien safe sex talk!” Hunk corrected in minor amusement.

“Still not happening,” Lance yelled as the door slid open and he stopped in it, turning to the other. “And it’s totally safe and normal!”

“By your standards.”

“You’re in love with a rock, Hunk, you’re not normal either!” Lance argued as he threw his hands up in the air and headed into the hall. “Nothing is normal out here! We pilot ancient meteor space lions and fight an immortal overlord and...”

Lance’s voice continued to echo through the room even after the doors closed behind him. The Cuban ranting about everything under the universe that was apparently not normal by their standards, while Hunk sighed and got to his feet.

“Guess I should make them a late night snack if they’re gunna be up late again.” Hunk mused, rubbing his chin. “I wonder if Riyluxmn will like that new spice I picked up at the last planet. They’ll need some stamina snacks too… Quiznak, I’m going to have to deliver the food to their room. Those two are so going to owe me.”

* * *

By the time Lance had ranted his brain dry of complaints to the empty hallways of the Castle of Lions and reached the living quarters of the ship he was agitated and embarrassed. The Cuban boy unable to grasp the idea that his best friend of all people had just tried to give him the safe sex talk, and tell him to be careful with his mate, as he stopped in front of the door to their shared room. The door sliding open with his presence, and the teen fighting back a sigh, just before arms wrapped around his waist and something warm wound it’s way around Lance’s thighs. The sudden touch causing him to jump in alarm, as well as remind him of his previous plan, till he glanced down and found Riy clinging to him once again. The Dreauxee holding tight to his jacket and curled as close to him as humanly possible, his ear resting against Lance’s chest to listen to his heart beat.

“Hey, Babe,” came Lance’s strained voice as he wrapped his arms around the hybrid. “How was work?”

“Kolivan told me to take the rest of the day off a few hours ago.” Riy spoke in a dejected tone, regret coating his voice that had the Cuban boy holding his mate close and gently running his fingers against the scales covering the Dreauxee’s back. “I think he’s mad at me.”

“He’s not mad. He’s just worried about you.” Lance corrected gently, the scales under his fingers shifting. “He knows with Keith back with the Blades it’s harder on you and he doesn’t want to stress you out. Don’t think he’s mad at you.”

“I almost messed up a mission though.” A wince left the older as he squeezed his eyes shut and counted back from ten. “If something happened to another Blade because of me-”

“It didn’t though,” Lance interrupted as brown and yellow eyes looked up at him, the taller lightly smiling. “Everyone made it out alright and nothing went wrong. I call that a win.”

The heavy frown that took over Riyluxmn’s face screamed that he wasn’t believing a single bit of crap that was spilling out of Lance’s mouth as the taller sighed and pulled his mate close.

“Alright, fine. It was bad, it could’ve been super bad, and everything after could’ve been super super bad, but nothing went horribly bad and everyone is alive. Small mercies.” A huff left the Dreauxee as he leaned against the Red Paladin and his ears twitched. “So how about we try and forget this super bad day ever happened and go take a relaxing bath and cuddle in bed?”

A moment of silence fell over them, before Riy shifted away from him a little to look up at him.

“Kolivan reprimanded you again, didn’t he?” Riy asked, wrenching a groan from the Paladin. “Sorry, Lance.”

“It’s fine. I’ll get used to it. He’s your godfather, and practically your own father, and Keith and me are like his son in laws.” Lance spoke, the teen rubbing his hands over the Dreauxee’s biceps and focusing on the fabric of the hybrid’s sleepwear under his fingers. “We’re bound to get in trouble with him because we’re new to all this and no one seems to know anything about your Dreauxee half. Keith is going to mess up just as much as I will.”

“Still…”

A small smile spread over the Red Paladin’s face as he took the hybrid’s hands in his own and pressed his lips against the knuckles of the smaller’s left hand.

“We’ll all mess up, Riy. Keith, you, and me. It’s inevitable, but right now we can forget about it for a bit.” Lance suggested as the hybrid’s dual colored eyes zeroed in on the Cuban’s lips and a smirk spread across the taller’s face. “Go take a nice warm bath, polish your scales, do a quick skin routine if you’re in the mood. Then come back here and curl up in bed. How’s that sound?”

The small, barely distinguishable, nod he received told Lance all he needed to know as the teen’s smirk widened and he snatched their robes off the hook by the door. The Red Paladin guiding the hybrid down the hall and into the communal bathroom in their hall, as he hung their robes up on the hook and ordered the doors to lock. The echoed click that sounded music to his mate’s ears as Riy’s tail unwound from the taller’s waist and the Dreauxee started to slowly undress. Lance fighting back the urge to watch the little hybrid basically torture him with the silk fabric sliding off his pale purple skin as the Red Paladin walked toward the huge bath in the corner of the room and turned on the water.

The preregistered settings kicking on and the teen opening the cabinet on the wall by his head as he pushed around a few of the alien bath salts Shiro had bought Riy weeks ago and picked one at random. The teen dumping a good amount into the water and replacing the container as he pulled his own shirt over his head and the one of the shower stalls activated. A small smirk taking over Lance’s face as he turned toward the noise in time to watch Riy’s tail disappear into the small space. The Red Paladin quickly pulling his own clothes off and following after the smaller as he pushed the door open and Riy looked back at him from under the shower head.

Blue eyes slowly taking in the water cascading down his mate’s pale purple skin and sliding around and under his scales as they shifted. Riy’s wings shifting against his skin and slowly starting to lift off his flesh and form into solid sets, while his tail settled into a small pile at his feet. His brownish purple hair almost black from the liquid as knowing brown and yellow eyes locked onto Lance’s blue orbs and he sucked in a breath. Leave it to his mate’s Dreauxee mindreading skin on skin contact ability to know about Lance’s intentions.

“You going to join me, Lance?” Riy innocently asked, his tone sending a shiver down the older’s spine. “The bath will get cold if we wait too long.”

A shaky hum was all Lance could muster up as he took a moment to calm his nerves and step into the shower stall with the Dreauxee. His previously hatched plan starting to rush to the front of his thoughts while Riy grabbed the Cuban’s favorite shampoo and squirted some into his palm. The Dreauxee's nails dulling with a bit of his mates willpower, before Riy was right in his personal space and leaning against him on his tiptoes to wash Lance’s hair. Riy's chest flushed with his and the pads of his fingers massaging into the Red Paladin’s scalp while the hybrid gently hummed. The tune one Lance could never place, but definitely sounded alien, as the Dreauxee's tail swayed behind him with his song.

The entire shampooing taking barely any time at all, to Lance’s disappointment, before Riy was pulling him under the waters spray and playfully messing up his hair. A laugh leaving the Cuban boy as he wrapped his arms around the teen and spun them around in the enclosed space. Riy instantly clinging to him and wriggling in his grasp with a whine, till they slowed to a stop and the Dreauxee gently bopped him on the head. A chuckle escaping the Red Paladins lips.

“Oh come on, I was having fun.” Lance gently teased as Riy huffed at him and the Cuban male grabbed the Dreauxee’s shampoo.

“Don’t complain if you slip and fall next time.” The hybrid countered while Lance started washing his hair and the Dreauxee reached for the tallers conditioner to finish the job he started. “I’m not explaining that to Keith.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Riyluxmn’s facial expression slowly deflating while Lance frowned. The happy smile on his mates face melting into one of worry and sadness as the water above them washed the suds from their hair.

“Riy, babe,” Lance gently cooed, arms sliding around the Dreauxee’s waist. “Keith-”

“I miss him.”

“I know.”

“And I’m worried about him.”

“I know.”

“And you.”

A small smile fell over the Cubans face as he pulled the teen close and pressed their foreheads together. The older letting the walls around his emotions crumble for the Dreauxee in his arms to feel.

“I know, babe.” Lance gently spoke as brown and yellow eyes widened and met his.

“Lance-”

“Remember the documentary?” When wary dual colored eyes watched him the Red Paladin’s smile widened. “Do you want to try that? The mate thing.”

“A-Are you sure?” Riy nervously asked, worry taking over his features and his wings fluttering behind him in an attempt to get the water off them. “What if I hurt you?”

In response Lance shrugged.

“Then I get a free day from training and a bunch of sore muscles. Maybe whatever food I want if Hunk feels bad enough for me.” The Dreauxee in front of him rolled his eyes and the Cuban chuckled. His hands sliding down the hybrids skin and resting on his scale covered waist. “Either way, if you ask me, I think it’d be a fun experience. It not like Keith doesn’t already have me wrapped around his finger.”

A snort left the teen in his arms and Lance grinned.

“You’re just weak to- what did you call it? Sexy aliens?” Riy retorted in uncertainty as Lance’s face flushed and his gaze shifted away from the Dreauxee.

“Alright, you got me there, but I’m still serious about this.” Lance grumbled, his gaze shifting back to the other. “Do you want to try it?”

A look of contemplation fell over the hybrids face as he looked the Red Paladin over and his tail swayed behind him. Those brown and yellow eyes slowly taking in every inch of him before clawed fingers brushed against Lance’s hips and slid against his skin. The slight drag of the talons sending shivers through the Cubans frame as Riy leaned up on his tiptoes and brushed their lips together. The flesh warm and plump against his while dual colored eyes locked with his blue and the Red Paladin harshly swallowed.

“If you’re sure.” Riy quietly spoke. Lance nodding instantly. “Then I’m not responsible for how you feel tomorrow.”

A shiver exploded through the Cubans frame before Riy pulled away from him and the taller was slammed against the shower wall. A heavy gasp leaving the Red Paladin’s lips with the impact while the Dreauxee behind him pressed against his back. Clawed hands scraping against his sides and a deep purr vibrating against Lance’s shoulder, before teeth scraped against his flesh and the hybrids tail swayed against his ankles. The slide of scales running up his legs and toward his thighs sending waves of nervousness and anticipation through his veins while the purr against his skin cut off.

The complete silence putting the Red Paladin on edge, and it taking all his willpower to not look back toward his mate, till fangs pressed against his shoulder. The twin pricks making Lance jump, just before something slick and hard slammed into his entrance. The sudden breach wrenching a gasp from the Cubans lips as the slick object inside him wiggled and thrust into him. It’s girth widening the further it pressed inside of him and rubbing against his insides in grooves and ridges, as a shaky moan spilled from Lance’s lips and he pressed his forehead against the shower wall. Fingers clawing at the slick surface in front of him while blue eyes glanced down.

“O-Oh god, R-Riy…” Lance shakily gasped. “Y-you- th-tha-...oh god.”

A purr pressed against his back before the Dreauxee’s tail inside of him pushed deeper. The scales shifting slightly and sending shivers through the taller as he squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath. Claws scraping against his thighs and making his legs quiver as the hybrids tail started thrusting into him. The extra appendage twisting and curling against his insides while fingers glided up his skin and toward the Cubans erect dick. The soft pads of the Dreauxee’s fingers brushing against the flesh and wrenching a moan from the Red Paladin as he leaned back against the younger and pulled in a broken breath.

The only thought rushing through Lance’s mind being that Keith had absolutely nothing on their little mate anymore. The Cuban would bend over and let Keith fuck him any day of the week, with his Galra cock and his knot, and his dominant bossy attitude, but this- oh god. This was something else entirely. Riy’s tail wasn’t just something slick inside him, no. It was covered in hard scales and twitched and wriggled each time it drove into him. The extra appendage sliding further into him with each push and filling him as a broken whine left the Cuban. Teeth scraping against his flesh and making him shake.

No wonder Keith had looked so wrecked when Riy had buried his tail so deep into the half breed and fucked him with it the first time they mated.

“How does it feel, Lance?” Riy huskily purred against his ear, tail pressing deeper and wrenching a broken cry from the tallers lips. “Do you want more?”

“P-please.” Lance croaked out. One of his hands scrambling to grab for his erection till a clawed hand tangled with his fingers and slammed it against the shower wall. The water rolling down their bodies slowly turning lukewarm. “R-Riy-”

“Beg.” A broken whimper snapped through the air at the demand. Nails digging into the Cubans thighs, and nearly drawing blood, while the Dreauxee’s hard erection slid between Lance’s thighs. “Beg, Paladin.”

“O-Oh god, R-Riy-” A sharp cry broke past the teen's lips as the tail in him pushed in deeper and suddenly stilled. “Riy-”

“Beg.”

A soft whimper echoed as Lance dragged his nails against the shower wall.

“P-Please.”

“I can't hear you over the water, Paladin.” The Dreauxee teased in his ear. A shaky breath escaping the Cuban boy.

“Please, f-fuck me.”

A hum vibrated against the Cubans back as the hybrids fingers trailed up the olders erection and the pad of his pointer finger circled the head.

“I could do that...with my tail.” Riy mused. The extra appendage wiggling to emphasize his point and wrench a breathless gasp from the older. “I could stuff you full with just my tail and fuck you till you can’t stand, but that’s not what you want. Is it?”

Lance couldn’t shake his head fast enough if he tried and the deep chuckle he received only sent shivers down his spine in response.

“Then tell me what you want.” Riy cooed, his finger sliding back down the Cubans cock and causing the heated flesh to twitch in response. A bit back groan filling the air as Lance squeezed his eyes shut and the hybrids tail inside of him twitched. “And be loud and clear, Lance.”

“Y-yes...I-” the Cuban boy harshly swallowed, before pulling in a breath and turning his head to the teen behind him. Blue eyes opening to meet heated, and practically glowing, brown and yellow orbs. “F-Fuck me, please. P-Pull out your tail and fill me with your dick. T-take me and d-don’t stop till I can’t stand, Riy. Please, Riyluxmn.”

Slowly the dual colored eyes watching him widened. The hybrids cat-like pupil blown out in arousal in mere seconds while the teen took a step away from him and the tail inside him twitched. The appendage slowly sliding out of his body, and leaving an empty feeling behind, as it fell to the floor with a wet plop. Cold water falling on the both of them and Lance holding his breath in anticipation, till he slowly turned to his mate with shaky legs and opened his mouth.

“Riy-”

Lips smashed against his own. The Dreauxee’s tail smacking the off button to the shower and clawed hands on the Cubans flesh before he could even pull in a decent breath. Nails dragging down his thighs and parting them to fit around the smallest waist, while brown and yellow orbs stayed locked with Lance’s shocked blue. The hybrids tongue breaching the Red Paladin’s lips as fingers brushed against the older’s entrance and fangs nipped at reddening lips.

“Mine.”

The deep, threatening, possessive growl nearly stopped Lance’s heart before Riy grabbed his hips and thrust his dick into the Cuban boy. The hot, tentacle-like, cock sliding into him with ease and filling him up more than his tail had as Lance let out a broken cry and clawed at the wall behind him. His fingers sliding against the slick surface for some kind of purchase while the hybrid bottomed out and pulled a whimper out of the Paladin. Brown and yellow eyes trailing over the tallers form till his gaze stopped at where they were connected and a small smirk fell over his mates once cute lips.

Oh Quiznak, Lance was literally and figuratively Quiznaked.

“I’m not responsible anymore.”

That was the last thing the Red Paladin heard from his little mate before the Dreauxee pulled out slightly and slammed back into him. The harsh thrust wrenching a broken moan from the Cuban as the hybrid purred and started their pace there. Each harsh, heavy, snap of Riy’s hips ripping a broken gasp or moan from Lance’s lips, while the Dreauxee’s tail slid up the teens leg and around his waist. Each scale touching and dragging against his flesh heightened and making the Cuban boy’s body quake, till the appendage settled around his middle and held him in place. Clawed hands letting go of Lance’s waist to grasp the Paladins shaking fingers and press them against the wall. The Dreauxee suddenly quickening their pace and sending the older over the edge as Lance let out a broken scream and came between them.

Cum splattering across their stomachs and a pleased look falling over Riy’s face even as he kept going. Each of pull and thrust only overstimulating the Paladin as he let out a broken gasp and struggled against the hands holding his own. His mind and body too fogged to tell his mouth to plead with the hybrid to slow down or stop and let him recover, till the Dreauxee was suddenly sinking his teeth into Lance’s shoulder. The sudden pain jolting his nerves and pulling a cry from him, while his body tightened around the hybrids dick inside of him and doubled the pleasure coursing through his body. Tears starting to flood the Cuban boy’s vision as he let out a soft sob and a wet tongue slid over the puncture holes in his neck.

He was quiznacked. Hell, Lance knew he was quiznaked before he even talked to Hunk in the Paladin lounge or returned to his mates’ shared room. All because his stupid, but smart and now very well fucked ass had gone to Coran and asked one of his dumbest and most intelligent questions to date.

_“E-Excuse me?” Coran’s bewilderment and embarrassment wasn’t surprising in the least, but Lance’s face still flushed as he covered it with a hand and pulled in another breath. “Can you repeat that, Lance? I think I heard that wrong.”_

_“I said: How do Galra and Dreauxee mate as desperate species?” Lance repeated, one blue eye lifting to look at the slightly flustered advisor. “Riy has half of both species and he shows behaviors from both sides all the time, but when it comes to the bedroom I can’t figure him out and if I want to fix this mess Keith created by leaving I need to know. S-so how do they mate as separate species?”_

Lance remembered Coran taking a moment to gather himself and calm his emotions before giving Lance the information he asked for. Unfortunately for him the advisor had gone into way too much detail for the Cuban boy’s liking when it came to their mating and their habits.

A growl broke through the air as Riy’s teeth latched onto his neck and broke skin again. The pain and burning sensation sending tremors through the Cuban boy as he let out a broken sob and squeezed his eyes shut. The Dreauxee’s tail tightening around his middle and their pace quickening beyond the point Lance believed the little hybrid could manage.

According to Coran Galra were possessive over their mates in a protective sense of the word. They stepped in and warded off any species that showed interest in their mates and staked their claim on their chosen one. Whether it was a public display of affection or dragging them away to show their mate how much they loved them, and to prove a point to unwanted suitors, the explanation fit Keith to the letter. Lance couldn’t even begin to count how many times Keith got full on possessivly sexy with him over a simple compliment or word from their teammates, and the whole rebel fighter incident had only been the icing on the cake.

A broken whimper fell past the Paladins lips the moment his body spasmed and he reached his second orgasm of the night. Every inch of him tingling to the teetering line of numbness while Riy growled against his neck and thrust into him with more force than Lance thought he was capable of. The rough intrusion making him cry out before the Dreauxee’s cock swelled and burst inside of him. Cum flooding his insides and a breathless gasp wetly falling from the Cubans lips.

As for the Dreauxee Coran hadn’t been able to tell him much, and given how secretive their species was Lance didn’t blame him for it. The documentary the trio had watched had been so vague and left out so much the Paladin had a hard time believing the thing was credible, but the Altean advisor had taken a few minutes to himself before giving Lance his own theory on the subject at hand.

“R-R-iy?” A wince pulled over Lance’s face at his broken voice as he looked down at the hybrid still buried both in his neck and inside of him. The Cubans hands still locked against the shower wall and his body stuck in the hold of his mates tail. “R-Riy, can you hear me?”

Due to the Riyluxmn’s behavior, the documentary Coran had watched sometime when Lance didn’t know, and based off a little detail Lance had been willing to give about their sex life Coran came to a more than shocking theory in Lance’s defense. While the Dreauxee seemed to be kind, sweet, and peaceful creatures throughout the movie that doted on their mates and formed an unbreakable bond with them, mating for the first time was something else entirely. Especially if a male Dreauxee wasn’t the one taking control of the mating and doing the mating themselves.

“R-Riy, babe…” Lance weakly called. The hybrid against him finally shifting and his teeth falling free from his neck. A wet tongue sliding over the twin pricks in the tallers caramel flesh and making his body quiver. “A-Are you there?”

Slowly his little mate shifted away from him a little and dual colored orbs locked with his blue. The Cuban sucking in a breath at the still blown pupils and wetting his lips nervously. Brown and yellow orbs yes instantly snapping toward his tongue and his mates dick twitching inside of him.

Oh Quiznak.

“R-R-IY!” The Dreauxee’s name fell last Lance’s lips in a scream of pleasure as the teen over him started thrusting into him again.

His pace just as brutal as before and the hybrids cock swelled up even thicker than previously. Tears gathering in the Paladins eyes once more as he bit back a sob and dug his nails into the back of the hybrids hands against his own. The olders dick twitching pathetically between his legs and trying it’s best to get with the program while fangs grazed against his chest.

Male Dreauxee, according to Corans theory, were even more possessive and protective of their mates than the Galra were. While they’d do anything to keep their mates happy, healthy, and safe their instincts demanded some form of respect from their other half...or in Riyluxmn’s case halves...thirds? It really didn’t matter, just that their form of respect was something Lance would’ve never expected from Keith and his cute and adorable little mate. Complete and utter submission.

“R-Riy! A-Ah-! P-Ple-ease! N-N-AH!”

Teeth sank into his other shoulder and all Lance could do at this point was slump against the wall behind him and let out a pathetic whimper. His body overstimulated and his brain a complete and utter wreck, while Riy growled against his flesh and completely owned him. Exhaustion starting to pull on the Cuban boy’s body and his voice practically gone.

A male Dreauxee who never dominated their mate would feel inferior to their other half- third- mates and if given the chance would prove their said dominance through complete and utter submission of their mate. While the idea had Lance paling to the point Coran had been actually been worried about him, the Paladin could understand the concept. In the movie a close bond between Dreauxee gave the pair complete and utter trust of one another no matter the situation, even life threatening, and gave them the willpower to work together and stay calm during the threat. Something that wouldn’t be possible if one mate couldn’t trust the other mate with their mind, body, and soul. Which, despite the current situation the cuban boy was in, made Riy’s behavior creditable. The Dreauxee never took control during any of the times they had sex and when Keith left he was missing a mate and in emotional shambles. Riyluxmn didn’t feel worthy enough to be their mate, didn’t feel like they trusted him enough, and because of this couldn’t handle the separation. If both of his mates didn’t trust him with their own beings then how could he know if they really, truly loved him? How could he trust either of them in the heat of a battle, in a life threatening situation, or believe Keith would ever come back for him? Something had to give to ensure Riy they loved him, and since Keith wasn’t here, it had fallen on Lance.

“R-RIY!” The broken, cracked, scream ripped through Lance’s throat as the Dreauxee slammed into him and filled him with cum once again. The Cubans heartbeat thundering in his ears and tears streamed down his face, while a barely distinguishable growl reached his brain. A shaky smile falling over the Paladins face as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall. “Y-Yours…”

A deep, rumbling purr vibrated against his neck before the teeth in his flesh wrenched free and a wince left the older male. Fingers gently messaging Lance’s sore wrists while the hybrids wet tongue gently soothed over the wounds against his skin. The smaller’s saliva coating his caramel flesh and leaving a tingling feeling in its wake as the Dreauxee carefully pulled out of him. The sting causing a hiss to fall past Lance’s lips before the tail around him carefully unwound from his middle and set him against the hybrid. The Cubans boneless body sagging against his little mate while slicked fingers gently brushed against his abused entrance and a whimper fell past his lips.

 _“Shhh, I got you Lance.”_ The sound of Riy’s soft voice in his head had his body slowly relaxing as the digits against his sore flesh coated his skin in the slippery liquid. Relief soothing the sore ache and allowing the fingers to press into him and open him up to clean him out while Lance’s eyes fluttered shut. _“I’ve got you.”_

_“I know.”_

The gently nuzzling into his hair told the Red Paladin all he needed to know as he let the exhaustion overtake him and his mate to care for him.

* * *

Quiet.

Peace and quiet was what met Lance when he finally woke up. The serene silence rare and almost unheard of for the Castle of Lions as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself back in his shared room. The Cuban boy curled up in the soft sheets on their comfortable mattress and dressed in his favorite pajamas. His pillow tucked under his head and warmth surrounding him as fingers gently played with his hair. The soft tug, brush, and pull of the strands almost lulling him back to sleep till his sleepy blue eyes fell on the figure curled up beside him.

Dressed in similar pajamas and curled under the soft sheets and blankets Riy was quietly playing with his hair. His brown and yellow eyes back to normal and watching him lovingly till their gazes met. That love turning into worry and fear as those orbs shifted away from him in a flash and the hand in his hair pulled away to disappear under the blankets.

“Good morning.” Riy quietly spoke, his voice so soft Lance barely heard it.

“M-Mor-ning,” a wince pulled over both their faces at the Paladins ruined voice and the Dreauxee hybrid beside him looked about ready to cry. “Babe?”

“I’m sorry, Lance,” his little mates voice wavered in distress. Tears gathering in his eyes as the Cuban boy looked at the younger in worry and made a move to sit up. “D-Don’t!”

The pain was instant and excruciating. Every fiber and muscle of his being screaming in agony as Riy scrambled up beside him and pushed him back down onto the mattress. The waves of pain crashing into him and making him bite his lower lip as the hybrids hands held tight to his bicep. The Dreauxee’s fingers shaking as blue eyes glanced toward the other and watched the tears escape the smaller eyes.

_“Riy, babe, what’s wrong?”_

“I-I’m sorry.” Came the uncontrollable sob as the hybrid slumped beside him and pressed his forehead against the back of his hands holding onto the Red Paladin. “I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean to h-hurt you this bad. I-I thought I had control- I- I couldn’t- I’m so sorry.”

Heavy sobs weighed through the air as the little hybrid slumped against him heaved and shook. His tail hidden under the blankets, completely out of sight, and his wings nowhere to be seen. Even his claws were nothing but dull nails and Lance couldn’t help but look at the little hybrid in heartbreak.

“I-I’m so s-sorry. I shouldn’t have- this should’ve never- I hurt you.” The wet broken sobs drove the knife deeper into the Paladins hearts as he lifted his arm up and his little mate flinched against him. Blue eyes widening at the sight, while Riy curled into a little ball against him. “I lost c-control. I couldn’t stop- I- I didn’t mean to go that f-far- I hurt you s-so badly. I-I’m a monster.”

 _“Riy…”_ The heart wrenching sobs never faltered as Lance looked at the little teen sobbing against him. At the quivering, scared, and cracked hybrid curled into the smallest possible space he could muster. _“Oh babe.”_

Slowly Lance gently placed his hand against his mates back. The scales under his fingers still and cold to the touch while the smaller flinched at the touch. Riy thought he did something horribly wrong.

 _“Riy, babe, you’re not a monster,”_ Lance gently spoke, his fingers gently gliding over the hybrids scales. _“This is natural and I knew this would happen.”_

“I could’ve killed you!” Came the sudden snap. The little Dreauxee sitting up faster than Lance thought he was capable of and starling him. Tear filled eyes boring down at him in anger and fear. “I could’ve hit a vein and you could’ve bled out, or broken bones, or suffocated you, or ripped you open, or-”

With a soft sigh Lance lifted his hands out and gently cupped the distressed Dreauxee’s face between his palms. The little hybrid falling silent as tears streamed down his pale purple face and fangs dug into his lower lip. Blood beading out from under the sharp teeth and the smallest’s form shaking.

 _“I knew this would happen, Riy, that’s why I said it was alright.”_ Lance gently soothed, fingers wiping away the tears stained onto the teens cheeks. _“You’ve been so upset and distraught since Keith left and when I found out this was the problem all along I was alright with it. I knew the risks and I knew what the end result could be, but-”_

Slowly the Cuban boy pulled the smaller down till their foreheads pressed against each other. The little hybrid flinching in his grasp and trying to move away as Lance held strong and gave his little mate a smile.

 _“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me to the point of no return or threaten my life. You just wanted to show me how strong you are, how much you love me, and that you can protect me right?”_ The Dreauxee’s lower lip quivered as tears filled his eyes once more and Lance’s smile widened. _“And you feel better, don’t you? You’re not as worried about Keith and me, right? You feel like you belong?”_

A small nod left the hybrid before Lance wrapped his arms around the little teen and pulled him down into the bed with him. The little Dreauxee curling against him and burying his face into the Cubans chest while the taller held him close.

_“Then there’s no reason to be so upset, babe. You just followed your instincts and I trusted you to take care of me, which you did. I never felt scared or like my life was on the line. You did great.”_

“You’re still hurt.” Came the wobbly argument as Lance ran his fingers down the Dreauxee’s scales and pulled his tail out from under the sheets. “Lance-!”

A kiss was placed against the distraught hybrids lips, before the Paladin gave the little teen a grin.

 _“But I’ll heal up in no time, get to eat whatever I want, and brag to Keith how hot and sexy you are when we let you lose.”_ A heavy, displeased, frown fell over Riy’s face as he went to smack the Cuban boy and suddenly halted in his attempt. Worried dual colored eyes looking down at his raised hand, before he wedged it between them and squeezed his eyes shut when a kiss was placed between his eyes. _“So no more fretting over this, alright? This was bound to happen sooner or later and I’m alright with it happening now. Now we have plenty of time to relax, let me heal up, and put our heads together to have you wreck Keith’s ass when he gets back for starting this mess in the first place.”_

A small shove pressed against Lance’s chest had him smiling, while Riy curled up against him and his wings manifested behind him.

“I don’t think he’ll like that very much.”

 _“Too bad for him, but good for us.”_ A chuckle was exchanged between them as Lance buried his face into the Dreauxee’s hair. _“I love you, Riy, I really do. Alien kinks, quirks, and all.”_

For the first time since Lance woke up a smile fell over Riyluxmn’s face. A happy, content, and loved look spreading through his cheeks and eyes while he laid beside Lance and let his tail gently wrap around the Cubans waist.

“I love you too, Lance.” Came the quiet reply as fingers reached up and gently pushed on his eyelids. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you up when Hunk comes by.”

_“Thanks babe.”_

A loving kiss was pressed against the Dreauxee’s lips before Lance settled down and drifted off to sleep. Those fingers from before finding their way into the Paladins hair as the gentle motions lulled him to sleep and sent him off toward a blissful sleep. Paladin duty free day and all.

* * *

Scarlett: *nervously fans herself off, face red* So as Ona requested here’s a dominant Riyluxmn... *covers her face* This totally got out of hand when I started writing it and I can’t believe I wrote this. It wasn’t meant to get this bad. *hides under a blanket* i hope you guys like it though...maybe...I hope you at least like it Ona. I tried my best and it went off the rails. *waves from under the blanket* and don’t worry Saky, I haven’t forgotten about you either. *waves from under the blanket* E-Enjoy?


End file.
